


I Don't Really Mind How Much You Love Me, A Little Is All Right

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Kissing and cuddling, M/M, Sequel, adult au, aziz makes him an offer, ben is obsessed, one falls in love first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Ben's still obsessed with Carlos, so his friends get Aziz to get his mind off it. Or, Aziz tries to seduce Ben out of thinking about Carlos.





	I Don't Really Mind How Much You Love Me, A Little Is All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I wrote a sequel to a fic that's in bits with other small fics. And it's starring Aziz, who is this fandom's imaginary friend basically. Oh well. BriEva is largely responsible, but not entirely.

Chad was the one who organized the meeting. About a dozen of Ben’s former Tourney teammates and friends gathered at Chad’s house in the country. Chad got everyone a drink and a plate, then directed them to the dining room. “Okay, the first meeting of Friends of Ben has gathered,” he said. 

“What is this for, exactly?” That was Doug, always cautious. Audrey took a big gulp of wine.

“It’s about what we’re going to do about Ben losing his mind over that stripper,” Audrey said, setting her glass down a little too hard. “I’m okay with the marriage being off now, I’m over it.” Nobody said anything. “But he’s obsessed, he’s catching hell over his pronouncement from all sides, and he just sits around depressed.”

“Yeah, and the boy didn’t want him, right?” That was Doug. Chad nodded. “How long has it been?”

“About three months,” Chad said. “People are mad at him for exposing their dirty laundry, and rumors are going around that it was personal. And the longer he sits at home and mopes, he’s just proving them right. He can get deposed for things like this. So, for the good of Ben and the good of Auradon, we have to get Ben over that little eyeliner-wearing twink.” 

“Here here,” Audrey said, and finished off the rest of her wine. “If he wants boys, then we’ll find a boy for him. We’re his friends, right?” 

“So,” Lonni said, looking around the table. “We’re just going to...set him up with someone? Is that the plan?” 

“Actually, I’m hoping one of the males at this table will volunteer for the job of screwing Ben silly until he forgets all about that Villain kid.” Chad looked around the room. Doug and Lonni looked apprehensive, but Aziz and a couple others nodded. “He knows all of us. If someone stepped up the seduction, he might go for it. So I’m going to ask first. Are any of you men interested in Ben?”

There was a moment’s silence. Then, a hand went up. 

“Aziz?” Chad raised an eyebrow. “I have to admit I’m surprised.” 

“I’ve kept quiet about my interests,” Aziz said, smiling softly. “My parents weren’t wild about my orientation for a few years. They’ve gotten better about it. And yes, I’ve thought Ben was hot since freshman year.” 

Audrey grinned in Aziz’s direction. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Okay, I think you’re the perfect person for this. So, please go pay Ben a visit, soon as you can. You don’t have to fuck him right away, but make your interest known.”

“Um, does anyone think this is a little less than ethical?” Doug looked disturbed. Lonni nodded. “I mean, that’s going behind his back, for one thing.” 

“No problem,” Aziz said. “I’ll just tell him what I’m up to.” 

There was a moment’s silence. “Okay,” Chad said. “What if he throws you out on your ass?” 

“I can be very convincing,” Aziz said. “Me and Ben go way back. He’ll know how concerned we are, and that we support him. And without bragging, I can offer him a lot, physically.” Aziz sipped his wine, looking smug.

“Well, okay then. Guess that’s settled.” Chad pulled his chair back. “Buffet’s ready, let’s eat.” Then the Friends of Ben got their plates and headed over to the where the food was. 

…

Aziz planned well. He always liked to. He called Ben a few days later, and asked if he could come over. Ben didn’t want to be bothered, but Aziz talked him into it, stressing his concern. Ben eventually said yes.

Then Aziz put on his favorite outfit, fixed his hair, and went to Beast Castle. 

He texted Ben when he got there, and was directed to a room on the lower floor. Aziz went in, and found an entertainment/game room, and Ben slumped on the couch, watching a movie. “Hey,” he said, when Aziz came in. 

Aziz got a good look at Ben. He didn’t look great. He seemed tired, and was wearing a pair of sweatpants that looked way past time to be thrown out. Worse, he seemed a little scrawny, although he couldn’t be sure with the way he was seated. 

“Hey man,” Aziz said, and he sat next to Ben. Ben didn’t smell bad, he was still showering at least. Aziz figured that was something. “What are you watching?” 

“I don’t know,” Ben said. “I just put the TV on a channel and left it there.” Aziz felt a little dread-this really wasn’t like Ben. He planned his downtime as much as his work schedule. “I had a bad meeting with the council.” 

“Yeah?” Aziz could guess. Some people on the Council was strongly against the idea of the Villain Kids being in Auradon, even if they had for the most part been behaving themselves. Aziz knew there were rumors about some of them and the sex workers, and they were probably terrified that they would be blackmailed. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, chuckling. It didn’t sound very happy. “Some of them want me out. Not a majority, but a few. I’m glad my supporters were able to make a case for me. I’m shit at making one for myself right now.”

Aziz moved over closer, and put a hand on Ben’s arm. “Does anyone outside your circle know about the boy?”

“Carlos?” Ben looked up Aziz noticed with a shudder that Ben seemed to perk up at the mention of him. Aziz hadn’t gotten the stripper’s name before then. Chad always called him by his stage name CC. “They don’t know. I was terrified that Audrey would sell me out to the tabloids, but she hasn’t. She’s better than I deserved, so it’s just as well we’re not getting married.”

“You know, your friends are very worried about you,” Aziz said. By now, he was stroking his fingers up and down Ben’s arm. “We actually met last weekend to talk about it.” Ben nodded. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Aziz thanked the gods for the opening.

“We talked about...getting someone to help you get over him. And then we decided on me.” Ben looked at Aziz, and then at Aziz’s hand. 

“Get over him. How?” Ben looked a bit wary, but a bit interested as well. 

“I volunteered to be your boyfriend for as long as it takes for you to let your obsession go,” Aziz said. “We can be as physical as you want, but I want you to know that my interest is sincere. I’ve been attracted to you for a long time.” 

Ben didn’t say anything for a while. Then he straightened up in his seat. Aziz prepared for Ben to run. But he just looked Aziz over. “How far are you interested?” Ben said. “I mean...do you love me?”

Aziz was surprised, and not sure how to answer. “I’ve had a crush on you for years. I don’t know if it’s full love. It’s taken me a long time to get to where I can admit it to others.” Aziz tipped Ben’s face up. “If you want me to leave, I will.” 

Ben blinked big eyes at him, and then started to cry. Aziz grabbed him, pulling him into a hug as Ben blubbered all over him. “I’ve been so...I didn’t think anyone understood me...my parents were so mad when I broke off the wedding...he can’t love me, he’s already taken...” 

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” Aziz said. He was a little taken aback. He’d known Ben was miserable, but he’d been holding back a lot. “It’s okay. You did the right thing, you know. Doesn’t matter why you made the decision to free the sex workers. It was.” 

“I just...I thought I could get over it. I haven’t seen him since the meeting we had, when I told him he was free if he wanted. His boyfriend was jealous as hell. If I wasn’t king, he would’ve ripped my head off. And after all that, I still want him.” Ben pulled back then, and grabbed for the tissues. Aziz handed him some. 

“I’m sorry this happened,” Aziz said. “You deserve someone you can be with. I might not be what you’re looking for, but I’m here. If you want me.” Aziz waited, figuring Ben would give him a hug and send him home. 

Instead, Ben wiped his face off, blew his nose, and tossed the tissues on the floor. (Not like him.) Then he went back to Aziz and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t have much experience,” Ben whispered into his ear.

Wow. He’d just been handed the keys, so to speak. “So, you want to take up with me?” Aziz said, to be sure. Ben looked him in the eyes and nodded. Then he leaned in. Aziz closed the gap and kissed him.

It was good, if a little stiff and careful. Ben was shaking slightly, and Aziz rubbed his back, trying to calm him. He kept kissing Ben, trying to control it. Ben needed to know he was being cared for. 

Ben didn’t like giving up control, but he finally let Aziz guide the kisses. Then after a bit, he pulled back. “I don’t think I want sex tonight,” he said. “But you can stay over, all night if you want. We can make out, if that’s okay.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fine.” Aziz was internally cheering. Ben wanted him back, at least a little bit. Ben smiled at him, although it didn’t reach his eyes. “Let me know, okay? If I ask for stuff you don’t like.” 

“I think I’ll use this as a chance to get some experience,” Ben said. “But yes, I’ll let you know.” Then he kissed Aziz again. 

They wound up making out in front of the TV. It was mostly kissing, and some over the clothes fondling. Ir was nice, but Aziz noticed that Ben kept his eyes shut closed. 

_He’s imagining that I’m him_ Aziz thought, with a sinking feeling. _Shit._

But. This was his first time playing with Ben. He would probably get over it eventually. So Aziz didn’t call him on it, instead just trying to keep Ben there with him with more kisses and touching. Then Ben pulled away. 

“Do you want to sleep in the same bed with me?” Aziz nodded. “Okay. Still not interested in sex right now.”

“Of course.” Aziz couldn’t believe he’d gotten this far on the first date. He had a healthy ego about his attractiveness, but this was still pretty amazing. Ben turned off the TV, and they went upstairs to his suite of rooms. When they got there, Ben stripped to his underwear and put on pajamas, then handed him a pair. 

Aziz did the same, and they went to bed.. Ben took a couple of white pills with a glass of water, and then turned the light off. “What are those?” Aziz said.

“Antidepressants,” Ben said. “Mom had me put on them. I don’t know if they really help, but I was told to give it a few more weeks.” 

“Shit,” Aziz said with feeling, and Ben laughed that humorless laugh again. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here. Let’s sleep okay? These things knock me out.” Ben curled up on his side then. Aziz did the same, but didn’t touch Ben. He figured right then just being there would be enough. 

He felt happy, but he was also sure then that he did love Ben. Ben trusting him like this had done it. But he closed his eyes, and figured he’d think about it tomorrow. 

…

He called Chad the next day. 

“What happened?” Chad sounded excited. “Did you tell him what we were doing? Did he say yes? Did you fuck?”

“I did tell him, and he did say yes. We didn’t fuck though.” Aziz said, grinning into the phone. “He only asked me if I was truly interested. I guess he doesn’t want to mess with someone who’s just pretending again. But...I think he’s still thinking about him. Like, when I touch him.”

There was a pause. “Well, that sucks,” Chad said. “But he can’t keep that up. Your body’s completely different from that CC’s. I saw him, he’s a skinny fuck. Just, keep up the good work. Let us know.” 

“I will. Thanks man.” He was grateful to Chad, since now he was getting something he’d wanted for years. And Ben had agreed. So, while their parents might disapprove, this was still for the greater good. He was pretty sure of it.

…

Aziz kept in touch with Ben, calling or texting at least once a day. Ben seemed good with the sleepover they had, but he claimed to be busy for a few days. Then finally, Aziz got the message he was hoping for.

**Got some time. Come on over. About 6? We can have dinner.**

**You got it,** Aziz said. He was grinning when he sent it. **Can’t wait to see you.**

He got a smiley face back. Ben wasn’t the greatest at text flirting. Aziz didn’t care. He just went and started getting himself ready. When he thought he looked good, he took a limo to Beast Castle again. 

Ben was at the door when he came in this time. He looked a little better, and hugged Aziz when he came in. “Come on up, I’ve got dinner waiting in my room,” he said. Aziz grinned. So this wasn’t going to be a formal dinner at all. 

“What are we having?” Aziz came in and gave Ben a short kiss. Ben tried to duck it, probably because they were in the front hall, but he ultimately accepted it. “Sorry, I shouldn’t push.”

“It’s okay, just gotta get used to doing that in public.” Aziz wondered what he meant-there didn’t seem to be anyone around. “I’ve got lamb curry and jasmine rice. And we’ll have ice cream for dessert.” 

“Sounds amazing,” Aziz said. They headed up the stairs to Ben’s room. There was a cart with two covered plates on it, and some beer. They both got their plates and drinks, and sat in front of the TV. Ben had Tourney on, which Aziz wasn’t as big of a fan of now that he was out of school. But he said nothing. 

“How are things going?” Aziz asked. Ben sighed. “Is it getting any better?”

“I’ve gotten better with the Council,” he said. “They’re starting to come around. The fact that nearly all the reports about my VK’s that are in the program are coming out fine helps. Only a few have broken the rules, and most of those were minor.” 

“Do they get sent back?” Aziz said.

“Not at first,” Ben said. “They get a warning and then they might get sent back. We had to get an instructor to teach Auradon values and customs. It prevents the kind of misunderstandings that could lead to a fight.” 

“That makes sense.” He was truly glad that Ben’s program seemed to be working out. “Have you...checked on him?” 

Ben was silent for a minute, sipping his beer. “I send a social worker to check up on him and his family,” he said. “She reports back to me. He seems to be adjusting, although he’s very withdrawn. They found out he’s excellent at science and tech skills, so he’s going to be entering a training program for that.” 

“I heard from Chad that he came with three other people.” Ben nodded. “How are they doing?” Ben kept staring ahead, before he answered.

“It’s a mixed bag, but they’re getting better. It helps that they are all committed to each other. They’re a real family unit, according to the case worker. One of them needs medical care, and I agreed to pay for it. So they’re making sure to stay.” 

Aziz wondered what would happen if he saw Carlos out one day. Maybe years later, after he’d gotten a job. He hoped he could get Ben to forget about him by then. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up. I’m supposed to get you to focus on me.” They both laughed at that.

“It’s fine,” Ben said. “I’m just glad the program seems to be working for him. But you’re right, let’s talk about something else.” Ben got a bite of his curry. “Tell me what’s going on for you.” 

Aziz shared the gossip from the palace, and from their friends. Then he said “And I’ve gotten a job outside of being Prince. I don’t know if you heard about that, but it was a few months ago. I wanted to see what I could do on my own. So I’m working at a marketing firm in Auradon City. I might need it, my parents are thinking of skipping me in succession to the throne.”

“Why?” Ben said. “Is it because you’re gay?”

“Right,” Aziz said. “They don’t think I’ll have heirs. They told me they haven’t made a decision yet, and not to consider it a punishment. But honestly, I like working. I don’t mind if I don’t get the throne. Ir’s not important.” 

“That’s...fuck. Do you think my parents would do the same?” Ben poked at his curry. “They tried to convince me to marry Audrey anyway, even if it was only for show. I think they mean well, but they don’t know how to deal with this.” 

“It’s tough for them. Nobody did these things in their day.” Aziz finished his curry. “I believe you promised me ice cream.” Ben laughed, and finished his. 

“I did,” he said. He sent a message to the kitchen. “Do you like banana splits?” 

“I do,” Aziz said. “With lots of hot fudge, please.” Ben laughed and added that to the text. 

The ice cream arrived about ten minutes later. Aziz grabbed his-a huge banana split, with vanilla and chocolate ice cream, lots of hot fudge, whipped cream, and a cherry. “Oh, this looks amazing. Reminds me of Auradon Prep.” 

“I know, the ice cream socials there were the best,” Ben said. Ben got a bite of his, and Aziz watched as he shut his eyes. “Mmmm.” Aziz liked watching Ben do anything, but that was nice. He wondered if he could get Ben to do that again, in another context. 

They ate their ice cream for a minute, then Ben got a spoonful of his, and held it up to Aziz. Aziz nodded, and Ben fed him the bite of ice cream. “You want some of mine?” Aziz was pretty sure this was flirting for Ben, and it was exciting. 

“Please,” Ben said, smiling sweetly at him. And yes, this was definitely flirting. Aziz got a nice sized bite of his split, and held it out. Ben ate it delicately, licking it off the spoon while watching Aziz. Aziz started to get hard. Ben knew exactly what he was doing. 

When he was done, Ben licked his lips and then gave Aziz another taste of his ice cream. This was getting to be almost too much, so Aziz decided to see how far Ben would go. He got the bright red cherry from the top of his split, and held it out. 

Ben smiled at him, and then licked at the cherry before sucking it into his mouth. He swallowed it, then sucked Aziz’s fingers next. 

“Fuck,” Aziz said, and he pulled his fingers away, and kissed Ben hard. “You want to play tonight?” He wanted to be sure, even though Ben did seem up for it.

“Yeah,” Ben said. “I wanted to see you, and I want…” He trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Tell me,” Aziz said. “You have to tell me.” 

Ben pulled him in for a hug, and put his face near Aziz’s ear. “Can you go down on me?” Aziz had to try not to laugh, because this level of embarrassment over a blowjob seemed like too much. But he just kissed Ben’s cheek. 

“Okay. Here, or back in your room?” The grateful look Ben gave him made Aziz wonder how far his repression went. No wonder he fell in love with a stripper-that was probably the first person to touch his dick. 

“I guess my room is better.” Ben kissed him again, then stood up. He went towards his room, Aziz following. When he got there, Ben had his shirt off. Aziz had tried not to look too much the first time he had come over, but now Ben was standing in front of him. He had a nice, lean frame with a light dusting of hair down his stomach. He looked amazing. 

Aziz knew he was staring, but Ben didn’t seem to mind. After a minute, Aziz took his own shirt off. Ben smiled then. “You look nice,” Ben said. “Come over here?” 

“Yeah,” Aziz said. He usually was more suave, but he couldn’t do that right now. He walked over to Ben, and let Ben touch him softly, running his hands over Aziz’s chest. Aziz bit his lip when Ben thumbed a nipple. “Fuck. Ben.” 

“You said you had a crush on me for years,” Ben said. Aziz nodded. “How did you stand it? I’m going crazy from a few months.” Aziz touched Ben, skimming his hand down Ben’s body to where his jeans started. Ben sucked in a breath.

“I tried to distract myself from it,” Aziz said. “First with school, then with other men. When school was over, it wasn’t as big of a thing. But then I’d see you, and I could feel it again.” Talking about this made him feel vulnerable, so Aziz bent down and licked over a nipple.

Ben cried out, sounding helpless and fucked out, and they had barely started. “Oh gods, please,” he said. Aziz pulled off, and started taking the rest of his clothes off, fast. 

Ben watched him, frozen, then got into motion, stripping off as well. Then they were standing naked in front of each other. Aziz thought it had to be a trick-nobody could look that perfect. Ben meanwhile, stared at him like he’d never seen him before. 

Aziz broke the tension. “Ben,” he said. “You better tell me if you want to get on the bed, because otherwise I’m going to drop to my knees and suck you off right here.” 

Ben looked shocked, then started laughing. “Oh my gods! Okay, um. We should probably get on the bed.” Ben sat on the bed and moved so he was lying on his back. Aziz had to take a minute to look again-he was really beautiful. Ben had a curved cock, and he was hard. Finally Aziz crawled on the bed and settled between Ben’s legs.

Aziz paused for a minute, looking up at Ben. He wanted to be sure that Ben was still okay with it. After a minute, Ben said “Aziz, please. I want you to.” That was all Aziz needed. He wrapped a hand around Ben’s cock and licked the tip. 

He kept it light at first, just licking the head and sucking it occasionally. Then he pulled off and looked at Ben. Ben still had his eyes open, thankfully. “Just so you know, I don’t have much of a gag reflex.” 

“Huh? What do you-oh shit!” Aziz went down, all the way down, then came back up and did it again. Ben’s cock was big enough to be really fun, so he kept going as Ben moaned and clawed at the sheets. Aziz tried to watch Ben lose his mind, but it was hard to. 

Too soon, Ben started to tense, and Aziz pulled off in time, stroking Ben through it as he came. Ben was red faced, gasping, and he looked better than he ever had before. Aziz kept thinking _I did that, that was me_ as Ben melted back into the mattress. 

Aziz moved up to the head of the bed, and put his arms around Ben. “I...” Ben was still catching his breath. “Never came like that before,” he said. “You’re the first to...” 

“I know,” Aziz said. He had been sure Ben was a virgin, and that wasn’t a surprise. He kissed Ben then, who kissed back, a hand on his neck. Aziz was still hard, so he broke the kiss. “Ben...” he said, and he guided Ben’s hand down to his cock. 

“Oh,” Ben said. He looked down between them, and then pumped Aziz’s cock once. “What do I do?” 

“You can jerk me off,” Aziz said. “You don’t have to do more if you don’t want. Or if you want to stop, I can do it myself.” Ben was still silent. “What do you want to do?” 

“I think I want to play,” Ben said, and smiled at him. Then he slid down, and now it was Aziz’s turn to fist the sheets at the sight of Ben between his legs. Hundreds of times he had pictured this, and the real thing made those fantasies pale in comparison. 

Ben looked a bit puzzled at first, so Aziz said “You can touch me the way you do yourself. If you want to use your mouth, don’t try to do too much. Just lick and suck on the head.” 

Ben looked at him wide-eyed, and then said “Okay,” so softly Aziz almost didn’t hear it. Then Ben licked his hand and started stroking him. Then after a minute, added his mouth to it, licking the head of Aziz’s cock like he did the ice cream earlier. Ben wasn’t skilled, but he was enthused, which was better. Aziz tried to keep still, to not thrust or scare Ben off. Ben was watching him too, which made it even better.

After a while, Ben figured out how to use his hand and mouth in tandem, and Aziz had to shut his eyes. “Oh fuck,” Aziz said. “You’re gonna make me come.” 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “It’s okay, come on.” He kept pumping Aziz’s cock until Aziz came over his stomach and Ben’s hand. When Aziz opened his eyes, he saw Ben looking at him. “Oh, wow.” 

“Yeah,” Aziz said, as he laid there boneless. “You did so good for our first time.” 

“Thank you,” Ben said, and he moved back up the bed, kissing him. It was a bit needy, desperate, and Aziz thought that Ben needing him was better than anything. Eventually he pulled back. “I’m going to get a washcloth,” he said. 

“Okay,” Aziz said. Ben went to the bathroom. He seemed to take a minute more than needed, and when he came back, looked subdued. “Ben, what’s wrong?” Ben cleaned Aziz off, then threw the washcloth into the hamper. Then he got back in bed, snuggling. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t...think about him, while we were doing it. But just now, he came back into my mind again. Aziz, I don’t even want him there. I don’t know what to do.” 

Aziz could feel the aching disappointment in his chest, but decided not to express that. “At least you weren’t thinking about him during. That means a lot to me, I’ll admit.” Aziz kissed Ben’s forehead. “I think you’re getting better. To me, it looks like you’re getting back on your feet. I’m glad you’ve made me a part of that.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ben said. Aziz said nothing. “But I do want you. I think...I couldn’t do this with anyone else. And I want to do more, later.” Ben came in for a kiss then. “Just tell me I’m not hurting you.”

“You’re not.” That was a lie. “I’m here because I want to be.” That wasn’t. “It’ll be okay. Do you want to sleep now?” 

“Yeah. If you’re staying.” Aziz nodded. Ben took his pills, and then turned off the lamp. This time, he curled into Aziz’s space. Aziz kissed him again, then got comfortable. 

He had what he wanted. Almost.

…

“Aziz.” He had gotten to Beast Castle a bit early. He knew Ben was working on some things from an office in the castle, but he’d come to order food and surprise him. Belle had been near the door, and stopped him in the hall. “How are you?” 

“I’m very well, how are you?” He liked Queen Belle a lot, their families had always gotten along. 

“Fine. Are you here to see Ben?” Aziz nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. “He’s in his office. You’ve been coming by a lot.” 

“Yes. He’s going through a hard time.” Belle made a face then. “I’m sorry. Most of his friends know what happened.”

“I want to blame Chad for this, it was his idea to take Ben to that awful club,” Belle said. “But Ben can’t help how he reacted, I suppose. But I don’t want this to ruin him.” Belle took a deep breath, her hands shaking. “Did we shelter him too much? I wonder sometimes if this is my fault.”

“I don’t think it was you,” Aziz said. “And something good came out of it, lots of people have gotten a second chance. But I agree, I don’t want this to mess with Ben anymore. That’s why I’m here.” Belle looked at him then, realization dawning. 

“Are you his boyfriend?” Aziz thought about it.

“We don’t have an official relationship,” he said. “But I’m here for him as long as he wants me to be.” He wondered if his love for Ben was obvious to Belle. She was a smart woman, everyone knew that. And she’d known him since he was a boy. 

Belle didn’t say anything at first, but she reached out and squeezed his hand. “Take care of yourself,” she said. Then she let go. “Did you order food? I see a delivery driver in the driveway.”

“Yes, that’s me,” he said. “I wanted to surprise Ben. Let me get that.” He went to pay for the food, and when he was done, Belle had left. Aziz carried the food up to Ben’s office.

When he got there, Ben was looking over some paperwork. He knocked on the side of the open door. “Hey. I brought you dinner.” Ben looked up and smiled at him. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes. Thank you. I was probably going to work through dinner again.” Ben left the papers on his desk and walked over, giving Aziz a hug. “What did you bring me?” 

“I brought chicken Marsala, and lots of garlic bread,” Aziz said. Ben came in for a kiss, and Aziz had to fight not to make it longer. Food first, then maybe sex. “I remembered you like that.”

“I do. It was my favorite as a child.” Ben stepped back. “Do you want to eat this in my room, or…?

“Your room is great.” Aziz was fine with the idea of them eating dinner in the front area of Ben’s rooms. “I saw your mom on my way in.” Ben paused then. 

“How is she?” Ben looked concerned. “She never knows what to say to me anymore. She’s not mad at me, but I know she’s worried.” 

“Of course she’s worried, she loves you.” Aziz thought about it, decided to tell him. “She knows about us. I think she approves.” Ben looked startled. “I didn’t tell her, she figured it out herself. She’s not angry. She doesn’t think it’s wrong.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. “I guess I don’t have to tell her now. I didn’t know what to say. Um, let’s go.” Ben walked out and Aziz followed him up to his room. Aziz followed with the takeout until they got there. The room was a little messy, and it wasn’t like Ben. Had he not had anyone clean it? Aziz wasn’t sure.

Ben sat on the couch and turned on the TV. “Let’s eat, I skipped lunch.” Aziz had questions about how well Ben was eating, but said nothing at the moment. Instead he just handed Ben his food. Ben ate it fast-he really was hungry. Aziz nibbled at his, taking his time. 

“I’m glad you came to see me.” Ben had been hard to get in touch with, but it seemed to be entirely because of work, not wanting to avoid Aziz. “I’ve just been re-establishing my hold by getting as much done as I can. I think the people who want me out are quieting down.” 

“I’m glad,” Aziz said. “That’s a good step forward. You seem to be feeling better.” He wondered how much of that was the antidepressants, and how much was him. 

“Yeah, my sleep has evened out, and I have more energy. And generally, I’m just feeling better.” Ben sipped his drink. “And, I’m glad you’ve been coming by, and texting me every day. I thought I’d lost my friends. Chad didn’t talk for a while, although he’s gotten over it.”

“He wasn’t judging you,” Aziz said. “I’ve heard him talk about it. He feels guilty, that he took you there. I had to tell him you were doing okay.”

Ben looked over at him. “Chad came up with this plan, right? To have someone come here and be my lover?” Aziz paused for a minute, then nodded. “Huh. Sounds like him.” 

“You know I wanted to,” Aziz says. “I would never do this if I didn’t. I can’t fake this level of interest.” Aziz moved in closer, and pulled Ben into his arms. “I just want to make you feel better. You can’t live like you were when I saw you the first time.”

“No,” Ben said. “I can feel myself getting back on solid ground, but it’s so hard. I’m glad you’re here to get me through it.” Aziz kissed Ben’s cheek. “I like that you’re affectionate,” Ben said. “I always thought being with a man would be cold. You know, all sex, nothing else.”

“Is that why you didn’t try earlier?” Ben nodded, and Aziz could feel a shudder. “Hey, don’t cry. I’ll take care of you. You know that.” Ben whimpered, and Aziz pulled back to kiss him. “No, none of that. Let’s go back to your room, okay?” 

Ben had a tear running down his face. “Okay,” he said, voice hoarse, and he stood up. Aziz followed him to the bedroom, and Ben pulled his shirt off. Aziz followed his lead, until Ben was in his underwear. Aziz did the same without asking questions.

Ben got in his bed, and motioned for Aziz to join him. Aziz got in and Ben pulled him in close. They kissed for a long time, touching each other. “You need to tell me what you want,” Aziz said. “If you’re not in the mood for more, just say so.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. He pulled away and sat up. “I bought some things. But I don’t know if I’m ready to use them yet.” 

Aziz’s mind ran through the possibilities. “What did you buy, darling?” He’d never used a pet name for Ben before, and it got him a blush. “Can I see them?” 

“Okay,” Ben said. He went rifling through his bedside drawer. He came out with condoms and lube, which Aziz expected. Then he threw a small butt plug on the bed. Aziz had to admit, he was surprised. “Uh, yeah.”

“Is that for you or for me?” Then Aziz had to laugh when Ben turned bright red. “No, it’s okay. I can do that for you, if you want.” 

“Could we both use it? Not at the same time, of course.”

“Sure. We can get one of the condoms around it.” Ben looked confused. “It’ll help keep it clean, they can be hard to clean properly sometimes. And it helps with not spreading STD’s.” 

“Pretty sure I don’t have any,” Ben said. “And you don’t, do you?”

“None now, caught a fairly easy to treat one early on. Made me a lot more cautious,” Iziz said. Ben looked at him, face serious. “I did some things when I was figuring myself out. I was reckless sometimes.” 

“Did you ever go...to the clubs? Or brothels?” Aziz shook his head.

“No. I never wanted to get caught and shame my family. But I wound up seeing some older men. I was legal age, but it was manipulative. Not the best way to explore, I’m afraid.” Ben nodded. “It’s just so hard-nobody in Auradon wants to talk about non-hetero relationships, so we all have to go out in the world without a map. I wish someone could’ve told me it would be okay.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “I never knew it was an option. I just figured I’d be more attracted to Audrey when we were married. Everybody told me that marriage was the real start of true love.” Ben put his head on Aziz’s shoulder, and Aziz stroked through his hair. 

“Do you think true love even applies to us?” Aziz turned to look at Ben. His eyes were down, and Aziz could see how worried he was. 

“Yes,” Aziz said. “We deserve it, as much as anyone else. And we can get it. We just have to be honest about what we want.” Aziz felt a pang. He wasn’t being entirely honest, was he? He was sure he loved Ben now. But Ben wasn’t ready to hear that. 

“I want that,” Ben said. “I just want someone to love me, and spend my life with. And I know I found out what I wanted in the messiest way possible, but I can’t do anything about that now. I just have to keep letting go. So I can find someone someday.” 

Aziz stroked Ben’s hair again. “I’m sure you’ll get it when you’re ready,” he said. He ignored the twist in his heart as he said it. “Do you just want to sleep tonight?” 

“I think so. I hope I didn’t tease you too much.” 

“That wasn’t teasing, you only showed me some items you picked up shopping.” They both laughed, and Aziz kissed him. “Let me get my phone-I need to set my alarm. I have to be at work tomorrow.” Aziz fetched his phone out of his pants pocket, and sent it to charge. Ben put things up and took his pills. Then he got into bed with Ben. 

As they snuggled together, Aziz kissed Ben one more time. “Goodnight.” 

“Thanks for listening to me,” Ben said. Aziz closed his eyes.

“Of course.”

…

Aziz’s alarm went off far too soon it seemed. His marketing job wasn’t all that far from Beast Castle, but he still had to get ready. There was only one problem: Ben didn’t want to let go of him. 

“Ben, I need to get up,” he said, but Ben just grunted and grabbed him harder. “Ben, please.” 

“Mmmm,” Ben said, and nuzzled his neck. One of Ben’s hands moved down further until he was playing with Aziz’s cock. “Don’t have to go yet.” 

“Uh.” Aziz wasn’t sure when Ben started channeling his inner sex kitten, but damned if he was going to stop him. “Just...don’t take too long.” Ben giggled, and Aziz bit his lip when Ben slid down his body. He peeled Aziz’s underwear down and started blowing him. 

Aziz’s brain was still reeling. How did he get this lucky? He had no idea. He reached down and started playing with Ben’s hair as he went down on him. He was still a little sloppy, but it didn’t matter. When Aziz looked, he could see that Ben was stroking himself while he was doing it. “Fuck.” 

Ben hummed around him , and Aziz just moaned and resigned himself to staying here as long as it took for Ben to make him come. As it happened, it wasn’t all that long. He gripped Ben’s hair and arched up as he came.

Ben coughed. He’d tried to swallow, the impulsive fool. Aziz didn’t know what possessed him, but no harm done. Aziz just looked down at him and laughed. “What got into you? Why did you decide it was cock o’clock?” Ben laughed too, still stroking himself. 

“I just had a really good dream, then I woke up to you all around me,” Ben said. Aziz stilled. A dream. Who about, him or Carlos? But before he could ask, Ben rolled on his back, and Aziz got to watch as he came over his stomach. Aziz decided to let it go in favor of kissing Ben instead.

He did think about it again, in the shower. Was he getting into Ben’s dreams yet? Was his presence making an impact? He hoped so. But for now, he had to get ready for work. He didn’t want to be late.

…

A few days later, Ben surprised Aziz at his apartment in Auradon City. He’d gotten it to be close to work, and he’d told Ben about it, but he’d never been there before. But here he was, on his doorstep with pizza. “Hey,” Ben said, smiling at him.

“Hey,” Aziz said, pulling him in for a hug. Ben kissed his cheek, and then kissed him on the mouth before pulling back. “It’s good to see you.”

“Is it a bad time?” Ben said. “I should’ve called, you could be having a busy day or something...” Aziz shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine, I actually have a day off tomorrow. There’s a holiday in that part.” United States of Auradon had tons of regional customs and holidays. “Come in, I was just watching TV.” As they walked into Aziz’s front room, he saw that Ben had a little roller bag with him. “Planning to spend the night?” 

Ben blushed a little. “That was forward, wasn’t it? I really should have asked. I’m sorry, I can...”

Aziz stopped him with a hand on Ben’s arm. “Don’t you dare talk yourself out of it. I’ve spent the night with you three times now. And I told you, it’s a great time. Now let’s eat. Then I’ll show you around-you’ve never been here.” 

“It’s nice, what I can see.” Aziz didn’t have a big place, but he had decorated it with colorful rugs and things that reminded him of home. Plain white walls were overrated. “But yeah, the pizza might be getting cold.” 

Aziz got them both beers and they had the pizza while watching a news show. “I don’t know if I’m that into this,” Ben said. “I mean, a lot of the time it’s about-”

“You,” Aziz finished. He flipped channels, and there was a Royal gossip magazine show, with a picture of Audrey. She was dating someone new, and their take seemed to be that Audrey might have been cheating. “Fuck. I’m gonna get a really angry phone call soon.”

“I hate that they try to blame here,” Ben said. “But I can’t tell them what really happened.” Ben looked down at his pizza. “Aziz, can I tell you?” 

Aziz put his slice down. “Is that what you want to do?” He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, but Ben probably needed to get it out. “Okay. Tell me.” Aziz took Ben’s hand. 

Ben looked over at Aziz. “It was Chad’s idea to go to the strip club. And I went along with it, even though I would’ve rather had done almost anything else. Everyone else was so drunk that none of them even really remember that night.” Ben paused.

“We got there, and there were a couple of acts, and then, CC came onstage.” Ben took a deep breath, and Aziz could see how Ben’s eyes shone at the memory. It was chilling. “He had makeup on, and black boots. He was so slim and pretty, but he could seem tough too. I’d never seen anyone like him.”

“So you asked for a lapdance.” Ben nodded. 

“I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t look away. I wound up in the back room, and there was a bouncer. I found out later the bouncer was his boyfriend. And he...I didn’t have any experience, nobody had touched me before, maybe that’s why I’m like this now...” Aziz squeezed Ben’s hand. 

“It’s okay. And after, you found out he was from the Isle.” 

Ben nodded. “I did. I gave him a ton of money, and then I went home and called off the wedding. Then I started researching ways to make the sex trade voluntary, and get people off the Isle if they wanted. And that’s how I found out who he was. His name is Carlos De Vil.”

Cruela’s son. Aziz was honestly surprised. Ben continued. “Oh, it gets better. His boyfriend is Jay, Jafar’s son. His father had him stealing from the time he could walk. He became a bouncer to look after Carlos.”

“Wait, so my the son of my parent’s villain is in Aurdaon? Why didn’t you tell me?” Aziz was shocked, and a little scared. “What is he doing? Do you think he’s planning something?” Aziz wondered if he should tell his parents.

“He’s working the front desk at a gym. He’s taking some classes to be a fitness instructor there. My social worker says he has a very low chance of offending. He can’t take a chance of being sent back to the Isle. He’s as obsessed with Carlos as I am. Actually, a lot more. I’m getting better, because I know there’s nothing really there. But Carlos is Jay’s whole world, far as I can tell.”

“Oh.” Aziz decided to trust Ben’s intel. “If you really think he’s not a threat, then I’ll try not to worry about it.” This wasn’t about him. “You know that there’s nothing there, but you still want him, huh?”

“I just-he was playing a role. I could see the difference between the real him and the fake him when I offered him the deal. He turned it on right in front of me, and I still believed it. I’m a fucking fool. I’m an idiot. If he’d wanted too, he could have soaked me for a hell of a lot more than tips and getting his found family to Auradon. I would have given him my parent’s castle if he asked.” Ben was crying now, shaking with tears rolling down his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve this,” Aziz said. “You need someone who loves you.” Aziz could hear the voice in his head, _me me me_. But right then wasn’t the time.“I just want you to be okay.” Aziz pulled Ben into his arms. “You’re going to be okay.” 

“I messed up so bad,” Ben said. “I could have jeopardized my crown, I broke Audrey’s heart, my parents didn’t know what to do with me. I have to take medication now. I screwed up.” 

“At least you freed the Isle kids,” Aziz said. “And at least you know what you want now. Those are important.” Aziz rubbed down Ben’s back. “You don’t have to cry.” In his head, he cursed that manipulative little bastard for doing this to Ben. But he knew all the same, that it really wasn’t his fault. After all, he had only been trying to survive. 

“I guess so,” Ben said. He pulled back, and Aziz got him paper towels to wipe his face. “I want to get to the point where I’m just happy that he’s okay. Because he is, he’s done everything he needs so far to stay in Auradon. And maybe then it’ll be enough. And I can stop thinking about him when I don’t want to.”

“Like your dreams?” Ben looked abashed. “You dream about him?”

“Sometimes him, sometimes you. That morning I seduced you? It was actually both of you-it started with Carlos and then morphed over to you. And...this is kind of weird.” Ben smiled slightly for the firs time since he started telling Aziz his story. “When I started, I was trying to act like I thought he would. I wanted to be irresistible to you.” 

Aziz shook his head and laughed. “Ben, you already are.” Ben blushed, but Aziz continued. “I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year. I’ve wanted you in my bed for nearly that long. You can’t be anything but irresistible to me.” Aziz played with the strands of Ben’s shaggy hair-he seemed to be growing it out. 

Ben looked at him then, and Aziz saw the dawning realization. “Aziz. I’m going to ask you this again.” Aziz got ready, knowing what was coming. “Do you love me?” 

Aziz paused. “Yes,” he said. “I love you. I knew it was real after I spent the night that first time. And I won’t pretend that hearing about Carlos doesn’t hurt sometimes. But right now, it’s good more than it hurts. So I want to stay with you.” 

Ben moved in closer and kissed him. Then he pulled back. “What if I can’t get over him?” he said. “What if I can’t love you one hundred percent like you deserve?” Aziz felt his heart skip. Did Ben love him, at least a little? He’d take what he could get.

“I think you’re getting there. And if I can’t take it, I’ll break it off until you’re sure you can. But yes, I want you to love me. I want to make you happy.” Aziz kissed him again. “You’re amazing, sweet, kind, moral. You actually are everything Auradon tells its citizens to be. You should be proud of who you are, don’t let this one thing define you.” 

Ben seemed to glow from inside from the praise. “Thank you. I’m glad someone still believes in me. And you’re those things too. To me.” Ben leaned in for another kiss, and Aziz wished Ben could stay in his apartment forever. 

…

Audrey called Aziz the next day to complain about the coverage she was getting from the media. “I just hate that they’re accusing me of cheating! I waited almost four months to be seen with someone else. That’s long enough, right?” 

“I have no idea,” Aziz said. He figured the press would freak out about anything. “How did your date go, despite that?” 

“Not that bad. Dunno if I’ll go out with him again. Anyway, how are you doing with Ben? I miss him, by the way. I might be over it enough to call him.” 

“He would probably like that. And things are going well. He spent the night at my apartment last night. It’s been very nice.” It had been-Ben had brought the plug with him. He decided he wouldn’t tell Audrey that. 

“As long as it’s going well. You know, we didn’t really think this through-what happens when Ben’s over him? Are you just going to leave?” Audrey sounded honestly concerned. She and Ben had always been close, even as children. Of course she wouldn’t want him hurt.

“I won’t leave him. I just hope he doesn’t stop needing me.” There was silence from Audrey’s end. “Audrey?”

“Oh. So you really like him.” Audrey sounded a bit sad then. “Aziz, I don’t want you to do this at the expense of getting hurt. I know you volunteered, but you matter. To me, and to the rest of us. So, please just be careful.” 

“He knows how I feel. I think he returns it, at least to an extent.” Aziz sighed. “Don’t think I’m pathetic Audrey. I’m doing the best I can. But...it’s hard to imagine what I’d do without him now.” Aziz was sitting in front of his TV, watching the news. Ben’s wedding debacle was finally starting to fade off of prime time. Instead there was a fairly balanced look at the Isle sex worker rehabilitation project. 

“I’ve never thought you were pathetic. You’re amazing, you’re more independent than most of us. I wouldn’t have had the guts to make it on my own, without being royal to help me. But Ben...he’s just so lovable, isn’t he? I don’t think he realizes it.” 

“No, guess not. Okay, I need to wind down before I go to bed. I’ve got a lot to do tomorrow. See you Auds.” She said goodbye, and he watched the news program. They network had decided to blur out the faces of the suspected former Isle residents in the video they’d taken near the housing area Ben had provided. Aziz still thought it was a bit tacky. They shouldn’t have taken video at all.

 

_I wonder if any of them are Carlos,_ he thought. Ben had not really described him well. Aziz wouldn’t really know what to look for. He dismissed the idea, and got ready for bed.

…

A week later, and Aziz was back over at the castle. Ben had asked him to come over and to bring food. So they were having some shawarma with hummus. They were on the couch, Ben curled up next to him. He wasn’t saying much either.

“What’s up, Ben? You’re being really quiet.” 

“I’ve just been thinking,” Ben said. “I know we’ve kept everything quiet, and we’re not really boyfriends, but….”

“But what?” Aziz had no idea where Ben was going with this.

“Maybe we could go out on a date? Like, it could be a soft coming out for me. Probably you too, from what you’ve told me.” Ben looked at him with the doe eyes. Aziz tried to figure out how to respond without expressing his shock. 

“Okay, I don’t know how ‘soft’ a coming out that is. The press would go nuts if we did that. I’m not saying no, I’m just saying that would be worse than an announcement.” Ben looked disappointed, and Aziz rushed to clarify. “I’m not saying I won’t do it. I just think it’ll cause a lot of attention. They’ve just now stopped talking about your wedding plans being scrapped.” 

“I know, but maybe I want them to talk about something else. And we’re not lying, we’ve been seeing each other for more than a month, right? I hate hiding things about myself. I say we do it, and look cute for the cameras.” 

“But in a way, won’t we be lying? You’re still a bit obsessed with Carlos. And while they don’t know that, I do. So it’s going to be weird for me, at least. Do you understand?” Aziz wasn’t sure he was ready to play the role of being Ben’s boyfriend when he didn’t even officially have that title. 

“I’m sick of my obsession. Maybe if we act like boyfriends, I can let go of him altogether. Just leave it. I want to move on to the next part of my life.” That made Aziz think. Maybe Ben thought of him as the next stage of his life. He could only hope so.

“Well, maybe. But for the first date, let’s not do anything super attention getting. Maybe just go for coffee or lunch. If the press sees that, so be it. And we won’t confirm, but we won’t deny. How does that sound?” 

“Okay.” Ben leaned in then and kissed him. “Thank you. I hope this works.” 

“Me too,” Aziz said. He knew then that he was going to have a hard time denying Ben anything. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it. 

…

A few days later, Aziz and Ben went on a meticulously planned lunch date. They went to a nice restaurant that had outdoor seating, and ate near the sidewalk, where anyone could see them. They had a normal lunch-no displays of affection, until they left. They held hands as they walked down the sidewalk to the limo.

And nobody seemed to notice. 

They did it again the next week, at another restaurant, also outside. This time, there was a couple of photographers and a news camera as they ate their chicken and farro salads. When they walked back to their waiting car, they held hands again, all the while ignoring shouted questions. 

That made the nightly news, and Ben and Aziz watched it as they drank beer in front of the TV. “There you go. Now maybe they’ll stop blaming Audrey.” Ben took another sip from his bottle. 

“Yeah, better if we take the fall. At least it’s based in fact.” Aziz hadn’t exactly told his parents what he was up to, and he’d gotten a sharply worded message from his mother. He had to reassure her that he had not been cheating with Ben, that it happened after the wedding was called off. He wasn’t sure she believed him. 

Ben leaned in and kissed him. “Thank you for doing this with me. Actually, for everything. I...care about you a lot.”

That was the closest Ben had come yet to saying that he loved him. “Thank you. That means a lot to hear it. I love you.” Ben pulled Aziz in for another kiss, then a tight hug. “Do you want to go to bed with me, baby?” 

“I like when you call me that,” Ben said. He was flushed and smiling. He looked so much happier than when Aziz first saw him a month ago. Ben let go and stood up, holding his hand out for Aziz. He took it, and they went to Ben’s room, Ben stripping immediately. 

“What did you have in mind?” Aziz got his clothes off too, and Ben stood close. Aziz squeezed Ben’s ass. Ben moaned and came in to nuzzle his neck. “Uh-uh, use your words. Tell me what you want.” Ben could get pretty far with foreplay, but Aziz couldn’t read his mind.

“I know we haven’t done this yet,” Ben said, kissing his neck again. “But could you fuck me?” 

Aziz felt all his blood rush to his dick so fast he nearly passed out. “Gods, yes,” he said, and Ben giggled against his neck. “What are you waiting for, get on the bed. I’m going to have to get you ready.” 

Ben laughed and got on the bed, his legs spread out. Aziz got the lube and condoms, and settled down between Ben’s legs. “You are a pretty sight,” he said with feeling. At times like this, he couldn’t understand how anyone couldn’t want Ben. He was beautiful. 

“Less looking, more doing,” Ben said, smiling. He could also be a bossy little shit, like now. Aziz moved up and kissed Ben, and he arched up into it. “Come on,” he said. 

“Stop rushing me,” Aziz said, but he was laughing. Ben was just so much fun. Aziz got the lube and coated his fingers as he looked at Ben some more. Ben licked his lips, and Aziz decided it was time to just get started. 

He’d fingered Ben before, and used the plug on him, so this part wasn’t new. Ben sighed and moved into it when he pushed a finger in. Aziz still worked slowly, not wanting to rush or overwhelm Ben. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Feels really good. You can do more.” Aziz was lying on the bed now, between Ben’s legs. He kissed Ben’s thigh before added another. Ben moaned in pleasure, and Aziz thought he was gong to explode before they even got to the fucking part. 

After that, things sped up. Soon Aziz had three fingers in Ben, pushing them up. Ben was sweating and moaning by this time, flushed and beautiful. “Okay, okay, just do it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Aziz knew he was pretty big. “All right, fine.” Aziz pulled his fingers out and Ben grabbed the sheets. “Give me a second, Ben.” He was fumbling with the condom.

Ben sat up then, and grabbed the condom, putting it on him. Then he grabbed the lube, slicking his hand and stroking Aziz a couple of times. Aziz couldn’t help laughing at how eager Ben was. “How do you want it? Do you want to face me?” 

“I think so. I know it might be harder, but I want to see you.” Aziz had to agree with that. They moved around, Aziz positioning himself over Ben. Then he watched Ben’s face as he carefully guided himself in. 

“Shit,” Ben said as Aziz slowly pushed in. He had his hands on Aziz’s shoulders, and was staring up at him, wide-eyed. “I’m okay,” he said. Aziz said nothing, concentrating on not being too forceful or abrupt in his thrusts. 

They kept up like that, Aziz going slowly, until he was all the way in. He left Ben catch his breath, then pulled nearly out, and back in. “Yeah,” Ben said, his voice trembling. 

Aziz wanted to tell Ben how much he loved him, how precious he was to him. But he couldn’t speak, nearly as overwhelmed as Ben was. They kept going, until both of them were shaking and dripping sweat. 

Finally, Ben said, his voice hoarse, “Aziz? Can I come?” 

He was asking _permission_. Aziz could die. Ben was going to kill him. Aziz swallowed around his dry throat. “Yes. You want to do it or me?” 

“I-I will,” Ben said, and he gripped his cock, stroking himself, closing his eyes. Aziz had to try to hang on, so he wouldn’t come before Ben. But he had nothing to worry about, Ben was rocking into his fist and then coming hard, spurting between them. 

Aziz followed right on his heels, coming inside the condom. He pulled out, holding it, and collapsed on his side. “Ben,” he said, unable to form a full thought. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, sounding just as fucked-out. “Oh gods. I...thank you.”

“You need...” Aziz panted. “To stop thanking me for sex. It’s no hardship, believe me.” 

“Still,” Ben said. “That was amazing. I can’t feel my legs.” Then he laughed breathlessly, and Aziz joined him. Then Aziz moved on shaky legs to the bathroom. 

When he was cleaning them up, Ben looked up at him. “I want you to know, I wasn’t thinking about anyone else. I wasn’t pretending to be anyone else either. This was you and me. Okay?” Aziz paused, then leaned down for a kiss.

“I’m glad,” he said. “I love you. Now let’s sleep. And tomorrow, let’s plan a really nice date.” 

“Agreed,” Ben said, and Aziz tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the hamper, and they curled up on the sweaty sheets and slept. 

…

The third public date was much more elaborate. They got reservations at a fancy restaurant that Ben loved, and planned their outfits and the route they’d take. They wanted the press to see them, and Ben prepared some statements if he was asked questions. 

Aziz didn’t prepare much, but he had some idea what he’d say if asked. Then they got dressed-Ben wearing his blue and gold, Aziz in white and gold. On the drive over, Ben fiddled with his phone, nervous. “It’ll be okay,” Aziz said. “We can do this.” 

“I hope so,” Ben said, and they were quiet for a bit. Then Ben looked out the window. “Press van following the limo. Good.” 

“Yep. Looks like they expected this.” It was a Friday night, date night, so Ben’s royal limo might have been watched for. When the limo stopped in front of the French restaurant Ben picked out, the van parked behind it. “You ready?” Aziz opened the door and offered Ben his hand. 

“Yes.” Ben took it and Ben took Aziz’s hand and they left the limo, Ben’s security in front of them. They were followed immediately. 

“Ben! Ben! Aziz! Are you dating? Is this a date? Ben, are you gay? Is Aziz the reason you called off the wedding?” 

Ben waited until he got to the front of the restaurant, then turned around. “Yes, Aziz has agreed to be my date tonight,” he said, disarming smile at the ready. “He had nothing to do with my marriage plans getting canceled, however.” 

Aziz took a half-step forward. “I was a friend to Ben during the aftermath of his wedding problem, and now here we are,” he said. It was a good story, he thought. There was a barrage of other questions, but then they were going inside the restaurant. 

The restaurant had beautiful furnishings and dim lighting, and they were sat at the best table, one overlooking the outside patio. There were some cameras outside, but the security was holding them back. Soon after they were seated, a bottle of wine was delivered to the table. “I usually get that,” Ben said. “Is that okay?”

Aziz didn’t drink a lot of wine, but he looked at the bottle. “Nice vintage. Yes.” Aziz was royalty and used to excess, but he still thought it was sweet, that Ben wanted to spoil him. “You okay? This not making you nervous?”

“It helps because we’re here,” Ben said. “I have a lot of good memories of this place.” The wine steward poured their glasses, and they sipped it as the waiter came over. Hi Josh. We’d like oysters to start...oh. Shit.” Ben was looking past the waiter, and he looked pale. “Aziz…”

Aziz looked over, and saw a young man, a waiter’s assistant. He had black and white hair, and was staring at the two of them. Then he heading back to the kitchen, the door swinging behind him.

Aziz had no idea what was going on, but he stood up. “Excuse us.” Aziz took Ben’s arm. “Bathroom, now.” He hauled Ben to his feet, and they stumbled to the bathroom. “What’s wrong? You look like you’re going to be sick.” 

“Aziz, he’s here,” Ben whispered. “He’s here, he’s working here. I saw him.” Aziz felt himself go very still. 

“You’re sure.” Ben nodded. “Which one is he?” 

“He has blond and black curly hair.” That was the person Aziz had seen. “He saw me too. He doesn’t want me here.” 

“Probably not. Look, we need to decide now. Are we going to go through with dinner, or should you fake illness and we go home? If you can’t control your reactions around him, then we better just leave. But the press are outside, and they’ll spin that any way they want. So, it’s up to you.” Aziz personally wanted to get the hell out of there. He didn’t want to see Carlos at all. 

“I’m so sorry,” Ben said. “I thought I was over him. Let’s just go home.” Aziz nodded, and then got out of the bathroom to get an employee to show them out the back way. He texted the limo to meet them out there, and they were gone in minutes. 

Aziz was quiet most of the rest of the way back to Beast Castle. He couldn’t think of anything to say. The night they had decided on to announce their relationship had been ruined, and Carlos hadn’t even spoken to them. Just seeing him was enough to send Ben back to being obsessed.

Ben was silent as well, looking miserable and folded in on himself. He winced when Aziz got a whiskey from the limo bar, drank it all at once, and slammed the glass down. “Please don’t be mad,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziz said. “But I don’t know what else to be.” Ben closed his eyes. “I wanted this to go well, to be about us. And then it was over before it started. And that’s you, you can’t blame it on Carlos because he did nothing.” Aziz felt the anger in his increase, because hadn’t he done enough? Hadn’t he done things with Ben that he’d never done before? Why couldn’t Ben just drop it?

“I know that! You don’t think I know that?” Ben looked at him tears starting in his eyes. “That’s all I wanted too, was to have a nice night with you! And I wish I’d never noticed him, I wish he’d never been there.” Ben covered his face with his hands. “Now you’re angry.” 

“I am. Ben...I want you. I love you. But this...it’s getting to where it hurts more than it feels good. When we get to your house, I’m just going to mine. Call me when you think you’re ready.” Ben stayed still. “I can’t do this right now Ben. I’m so sorry. I wish I was stronger.” 

“No,” Ben said. “You shouldn’t have to put up with this. You’re right.” Ben wiped his eyes. “I’m not ready. I thought I was. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Just get over him, and then call me. I can wait.” Aziz felt frustrated, because hadn’t he waited? Hadn’t he wanted Ben for years? But Ben had never known that, so it wasn’t fair to hold that against him. They were silent then until they pulled up to Beast Castle. “Goodbye Ben.” 

Ben opened the window to the driver. “Take Aziz to his apartment, please.” Then Ben looked at him, taking his hand. Aziz leaned in. 

They kept the kiss brief, and then Ben was pulling away and leaving the limo. “I’m sorry,’ he said, and then he was gone. 

…

“You know what, I’m just going to stop having ideas.” Chad and Audrey had come over to Aziz’s apartment with alcohol and movies. “Everything I try winds up hurting someone. No wonder I’m still single.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Aziz said. “I volunteered. Hell, I jumped at the chance. I pushed it too fast, I got attached too soon. I knew he was hurting, I was stupid to think that I could fix it.” Aziz took a big gulp of his drink. 

Audrey patted his arm. “I called him,” she said, and Aziz tensed. “He misses you a lot, but he’s afraid to call. He doesn’t trust himself right now.” 

“I don’t trust him right now either.” Aziz sighed-he had a headache. “Maybe you guys should go. I’m being bitter and miserable.” Audrey squeezed his hand, and Chad shook his head. “I mean, I don’t feel well. Maybe I should be alone right now. I’ll text you guys before I go to bed.” 

“Well okay,” Chad said, and he stood up. “If you’re sure. But text us, I’m worried about you.” 

“Just try to get some rest, maybe he’ll call soon.” Audrey gave him a little finger wave, and then they left. Aziz picked up his glass and took it to the kitchen. He wound up cleaning up his living area, trying not to think about anything. After a few minutes, the phone rang and he answered it without checking. 

“Hey, Audrey?”

“Who’s Audrey?” The voice on the other end was unfamiliar. 

“Who are you? How did you get this number?” 

“Did Ben come to the restaurant on purpose? Is he stalking my boy?”

“Jay?” Aziz sat down heavily on his couch. “You’re Jay, aren’t you?” 

“Did he?” Jay sounded like he was ready to kill Ben with his bare hands. 

“No. He didn’t. It was bad luck, that happens to be Ben’s favorite place. And he left as soon as he saw him, so no. He’s not stalking Carlos. He wants to forget about him.” Aziz paused. “I’m glad to hear he got a job so soon.” 

There was a long, angry pause. “Are you fucking Ben? Is that why the press keeps talking about you two?”

“You’re really crude, you know that?” Aziz sighed. “I told him to call me back when he wasn’t in love with Carlos anymore. I haven’t heard back yet. Don’t know when I will.” 

“So we’re both jealous assholes then. Great.” Aziz had to chuckle at that. “Ben told you I was in Auradon, huh?”

“He did. He also told me not to worry about it. He said you wouldn’t risk being separated from your family. But you just called me, so now I’m a little worried.” 

There was another pause, and then a sigh. “Yeah,” Jay said. “But Carlos was so upset. He was afraid that he would lose his job, and he had to convince that stuck up manager to give him a chance at even an entry level job. He found your number, so I thought I’d call to see what’s going on.” 

“What’s going on is Ben wants to get over it, but seeing Carlos set him back. Carlos did nothing, nothing at all, to provoke it. And I just want this to be over, so I can go back to Ben. “ Aziz thought about the second he’d seen Carlos. Ben thought of him as being this femme fatale, a beautiful creature, irresistible. But Aziz had seen just a young man, handsome, but like many others. “Ben’s got some version of Carlos in his head, and it’s not the real one.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Jay laughed then. “I’m glad he doesn’t know the real Carlos, though. That one’s mine.” Aziz could hear how proud Jay sounded, under the possessiveness. Aziz found himself wondering again what hold Carlos could put on people. Even his love seemed unhealthily obsessed. 

“You seem really into him,” Aziz said. Jay said nothing. “I feel that way about Ben. Who would have thought, the two of us having something in common?” 

“I suppose so.” Jay was silent for a minute. “I’m sorry I bothered you. Please don’t call the police.” 

“I won’t,” he said. “You can call again if you want. I wouldn’t mind being in touch with you. I heard you work in a gym.” 

“Yeah. It’s not close to you though.” Jay sounded less angry. “I don’t know why I would call you. But just in case, I’ll keep the number. See you later.” He hung up.

Aziz looked at his phone, then put it aside. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He got ready for bed, texted Audrey and Chad, then curled up by himself. The loneliness he’d lived with much of his life was back in full force. 

…

A few dreadful weeks passed. Aziz was wondering if Ben would ever be able to commit to him. He threw himself into his work, working tons of overtime. His boss was pleased, and advised him to apply for a promotion. Aziz thought about it, but wasn’t sure it would make him happy. Right then, nothing did. 

Then one night, he was home after working late, and he got a call. “Yes?” 

“Hey.” It was Jay. “Has he called you yet?”

“No.” Aziz wondered why Jay had called back. It couldn’t have been just to check on him. 

“Fuck,” Jay said. “Look, this has to stop. I’ve got a really bad idea, do you think you can help me?” 

Aziz put down the whiskey he had for a nightcap. “Maybe,” he said. “Tell me, I’m interested.” 

…

A few days later, Aziz invited Ben to his house. He hadn’t seen him since that ride home in the limo, and Ben actually looked worse than he did when Aziz first visited him. His face was pale and he looked like he wasn’t sleeping. “Hey. Come in,” Aziz said. “Have a seat.” 

“Hey. Why did you invited me over? You told me to call you.” Aziz went and brought Ben a beer. Ben took a long drink from it, nearly finishing it.

“I think you need to talk to someone,” Aziz said. “Because I don’t know what else to do, and nothing is working. You need something to help. So I invited a couple of people over.” 

“Who did you invite? Is it-oh no. Aziz, no.” Carlos and Jay had come out from where they were waiting in Aziz’s hallway. Carlos had a scrubbed face, no makeup, and was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Jay was wearing brown baggy pants and a red shirt. Ben stood up.

“How is this supposed to help?” Ben looked between the two of them, and then Aziz. “I just want to forget about him, and you invited him over?” He stood up, heading for the door.

“Ben.” That was Carlos, and the effect was immediate. Ben stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. “Ben, I came here to talk to you. We both know this can’t continue. You’re hurting yourself. Aziz loves you, and you’re pushing him away for someone you can’t have.” 

“I don’t know how to stop.” Ben wasn’t looking at Carlos, he was still facing the door. Aziz walked over to Ben and gently guided him back to the couch. Ben had his eyes down. “I never wanted things to get this fucked up.” 

“Me either.” That got Ben to look at him. Carlos was seated in a chair and leaning forward. Jay was next to him, watching Carlos intensely. “I’m sorry for what I did. I manipulated you, as part of my job. And to get my family to Auradon. I did it because I had to survive. I never meant for it to go this far.”

“I know,” Ben said, and he sounded choked up. Aziz took his hand.“I thought if I brought you to Auradon, it would go away. But it didn’t. Aziz came to help me, to love me, and it still happened when I saw you.” Ben looked at Carlos. “But...you’re just you, aren’t you? You’re just a nineteen year old trying to make it.”

“I don’t know how to tell you that Carlos is just normal.” That was Jay. “He’s kinda annoying sometimes, and he burns the dinner every time when it’s his turn to cook, and he’s….I love him. I’ll follow him into hell if I had to. But he’s not a god, or a pixie, or whatever you think.” 

“I don’t burn the dinner all the time,” Carlos muttered. Jay smirked. 

“Yes you do. But Ben, with all due respect, you’re holding on to something that doesn’t exist.” Jay leaned forward. “I don’t hate you. I’m grateful for what you did for us, we all are. But please get over this and leave us alone.” 

“We know that social worker reports to you,” Carlos said. “It’s kind of annoying. I agree we should have one, but I think that would be a good first step if you ceased communication.” Jay nodded his agreement. 

“I guess...I could do that,” Ben said. “I keep up with all of you, but at this point, I don’t need to. Do I?”

“No,” Carlos said, and he sounded proud. “Evie’s scar is starting to fade, and she’s scheduled for surgery to take care of the rest of it. She’s seeing a therapist, and she even leaves the apartment sometimes. Mal has the hardest time adjusting, but she’s taking classes and hopes to get a job soon. And me and Jay both have jobs. We’re making it. You don’t need to worry about us.” 

“I guess not.” Ben smiled softly at that. “I’m really glad. Thank you for telling me.” Aziz watched Ben, but he didn’t seem to be glowing in Carlos’s presence. Instead, he was watching him with a fond but restrained gaze. 

“No problem,” Carlos said, smiling. Then he got serious and stared at Ben. “So do you think you can let me go?” 

Aziz watched as Ben teared up. “Yes.” Aziz had a sinking feeling that Ben was still doing whatever Carlos asked. But Carlos had told him before to knock it off, and it hadn’t happened. Maybe Ben was finally ready. “Um, I’m going to go to the bathroom. Goodbye.” Ben got up and went down the hall. Aziz heard the tap come on.

“Okay then,” Aziz said, standing up. “Thank you.” Carlos and Jay got up too and headed for the door. “Wait.” Aziz got some money and handed it to them. “Here. For your trouble. It’s enough to buy dinner for the four of you. Save it for when it’s Carlos’s time to cook next.” 

“Oh thanks,” Carlos said with an eye roll. “Hey, do you think this might work?”

“I hope so. He looked less besotted to me,” Aziz said. Then he shook Carlos and Jay’s hands. “Jay, you can still call me if you want.”

“Okay, just so you can teach me fancy words like ‘besotted’”. Jay grinned. “But yeah, you’re an okay guy. I’ll keep in touch sometimes.” 

“I’d like that. Goodnight.” They left, Jay with his arm around Carlos. Aziz closed the door, then went down the hall. “Ben?” He heard the tap turn off. “Are you okay?”

Ben opened the door. He had been crying, but he was done, and his face was clean. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “Aziz, I never should have put you through this.” Ben kissed him suddenly, grabbing him in a hug. “I sent Sarah a text, my social worker. I told her not to send me any more special reports. From now on, they’ll just be included in the statistics with the other Isle residents.” 

“That’s good,” Aziz said. “I’m glad.” Ben was clinging to him, and having him this close made Aziz want to drag him back to his bed. “Are you okay? You were crying.” 

“I know. I think it’s gone. My feelings for Carlos. I think I cried out the last of it.” Ben kissed his cheek. “I’ve been so selfish. I just want to be with you. I love you.” Aziz hugged him, feeling bewildered. This worked. This worked almost too well. He wasn’t sure if he trusted it yet.

But Ben was in his arms, nuzzling his neck, and Aziz decided to let it go. He just wanted Ben back. He led him back to his room.

…

The next two weeks were the best of Aziz’s life. Ben seemed cured of his obsession, and they started seeing each other again. Ben tapered off of his antidepressants, and seemed to be stable. They went out in public again too, and stressed that they were together. The press had been unsure after their aborted date before. But now they were back to Ben holding his hand in public and talking about how good Aziz was for him. 

Aziz was happy, very much so. But still, he felt skeptical. Ben was perfect, but something nagged at him. He couldn’t put his finger on it.

At the end of the two weeks, he got a random call from Jay. “Hey. I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Still adjusting to Auradon life.” They chatted a bit about some minor issues Jay was having. Then Jay said “Hey, how are you and Ben doing?” 

“We’re great,” Aziz said. “He’s been amazing. His parents approve, he’s out with me publicly, and even my parents have accepted it. Everything’s perfect. But...it’s just strange, how quickly he got over it after you visited.”

There was silence on the other end. “Jay? Can you hear me?” Aziz wondered if he’d lost the call. 

“Um, yeah,” Jay said. “Uh, we might have put something in Ben’s beer to help.” 

“You did...what?” Aziz was stunned silent himself. When he recovered, he said. “But you and Carlos don’t have magic, I’ve seen the reports.”

“Right. But Evie and Mal do.” Jay paused. “We needed for this to work, for all of us. So Mal conjured up an anti-love spell to give to Ben, just to stop his obsession with Carlos. We did nothing else.”

“But that’s...you can’t...” Aziz was thunderstruck. “But-how can I be sure he loves me?”

“You can be damn sure, if he’s said it. We didn’t want to harm either of you, so we didn’t. All we did was remove an obstacle. You’ve been nothing but nice to me. And you should be happy, and not fucked up because poor Ben couldn’t let go of the first person to grind the fuck out of him.” 

Aziz didn’t know what to say. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh,” he finally said. “I won’t tell Ben. But I think I need to get off the phone now.”

“Don’t be mad,” Jay said. “But okay. I’ll leave you alone for a while. Night.” 

Aziz hung up and stared into space for a while. They had used magic, without telling them, to make Ben stop loving Carlos. It was...wrong and awful and everything modern Auradon was against. And if he didn’t tell Ben, technically he was lying. 

But what could be gained by telling him? Aziz couldn’t think of anything. He got himself a drink and watched TV for a while, not paying attention to it. After about an hour, he got a call. Aziz looked at his phone. “Ben?”

“Hey,” Ben said. “I just got done with a lot of paperwork, and I know it’s late. But can I come over and stay at your place tonight? I know you have to be up tomorrow, but…”

“Sure,” Aziz said. “Come on over, have you eaten? I can get you a snack.” He was still shocked and hurt by what he had found out, but he automatically went into taking care of Ben mode.

“No, I’m fine. I just miss you. I’ll be right there.” Ben ended the call and Aziz went out to his balcony, to watch for Ben’s limo. About twenty minutes later, it arrived. 

When Ben came through the door, Aziz met him with a hug. “Hey,” he said. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“You’re not mad it’s so late?” Ben laughed, and Aziz kissed him. Ben returned it. It seemed normal, like every other time before. Aziz figured that maybe it was. Maybe it really didn’t make a difference that magic had been used. 

“No. I want you to sleep with me tonight. I don’t sleep as well without you anymore.” 

“You should move in,” Ben said, and Aziz didn’t say that he wasn’t sure that he or Ben’s parents were ready for that right now. “I mean it.”

“Maybe after some time,” Aziz said. “But you’re always welcome here.” Ben just glowed with happiness, and Aziz kissed him again. “Come on, let’s get ready and go to bed. We’ve been up long enough.”

“Okay,” Ben said, and they headed back. Soon they were in bed, Aziz spooning Ben, both of them naked. “We’re just gonna sleep?” 

“I think so.” Aziz was tired, and still feeling strange about the conversation he’d had with Jay. Unless he was sure Ben wanted to, he wasn’t going to start anything. 

But Ben didn’t push it, just snuggled down. “Goodnight Aziz. I love you,” he said. Aziz kissed his shoulder. Ben fell asleep almost immediately.

Aziz stayed up for a while, watching Ben in his sleep. He seemed fine, not like someone that was spelled or under someone’s control. Aziz kissed the shell of Ben’s ear. “I don’t care,” he whispered. “Doesn’t matter, I love you.” 

Ben hummed in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. Aziz closed his eyes, and finally slept.


End file.
